


灰色五貨Diary之恐怖片

by honeyshin



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyshin/pseuds/honeyshin
Summary: ！之前写着玩的翻到发出来大家随便看看可以。！无CP向日常小文，全。





	灰色五貨Diary之恐怖片

**Author's Note:**

> ！之前写着玩的翻到发出来大家随便看看可以。  
> ！无CP向日常小文，全。

某乐团的新专辑录制工作进入到瓶颈期，团练室中明显感受到了弥漫的低气压。吉他组在跟效果器较劲，试验的音轨已经砌成了万言书，烟灰堆成了小土丘；bass手歪在沙发上有一下没一下的拨弄着五弦琴，身边靠着脸上盖着帽子已经睡着的主唱，鼓手则蹲在散落一地的废弃乐谱上，百无聊赖地在跟猴子自拍⋯⋯

经纪人先生有点焦虑，能集齐这五只的时间太难得，接下来还有DECAYS的单曲和LIVE发表、sukekiyo的单曲发售和talk show、dirt的新T恤模特实拍、The The Day和Shinya Channel的定期更新也不能停⋯⋯每个人都那么有想法、精力那么旺盛，偏偏朝着不同方向分散在不同领域，就算是超人也操碎了心啊⋯⋯不过幸好我们老板不姓林，新专辑应该总能生得出来的吧⋯⋯

薰摁熄了手上的烟，叹了口气。他摘下耳机，拍拍身旁的Die，“我们不要硬来，要么先放松一下，刺激一下灵感。今天是周末，要么⋯⋯给你们推荐一个好看的恐怖片？”  
“吓？恐怖片？”Die跳了起来，吉他琴身不小心碰掉了烟灰缸。  
薰嫌弃地看他，“都四十多的人你不是连恐怖片都不敢看吧？”  
Toshiya嘎嘎嘎嘎地大笑起来，幸灾乐祸地举双手赞成：“来来来，薰桑的周末推荐最带劲了！是吧やも酱？”  
“是⋯⋯”鼓手默默地把反对意见塞回肚子里。其实鼓的部分早就搞好了啊我可以收工去玩了吧⋯⋯然而他出于强烈的责任感（？）并没有如愿的提早离开。  
“切，谁怕了！我不过是怕你们怕！”Die振作精神，气势十足地拍了拍桌子。  
于是在主唱弃(hūn)权(shuì)的情形下全票通过了中止录音休息看恐怖片的决议。

队长傻妈！录音室的时间已经不够用了好吗， 还看什么电影啊⋯⋯  
经纪人先生及一众录音师编曲师录音助理无语凝噎到天明⋯⋯然后还是给他们安排了放映室架起了大屏幕。

“喏，就是这个电影，推荐给blog的读者，大家反响都很热烈呢。”薰得意地翻出一套蓝光影碟，塞进了播放器。  
“是新出的僵尸大战植物人之类的吗？”Toshiya兴致勃勃地抱着爆米花桶，往嘴里填了一把爆米花。  
“拜托，那是三岁小孩才看的动画片。是什么电影不重要，女主角靓不靓才关键吧。”Die架起长腿搁到茶几上，“やも，猴子要吃爆米花吗？”Die拈起一颗爆米花，以投射三分球的美妙姿势掷到了Shinya头上。  
Shinya手上鼓棒一挥，准确无误地把爆米花打进垃圾桶。“都说了不是猴子！”  
“好啦好啦不要吵了，你看京多乖。”薰指指单人沙发上的京，他正拿着纸笔无意识地涂画，估计又将弄个什么新产品？  
说完薰“啪”一下关了灯（京：喂，我还在画呢！），大家看起了周末慰劳电影。

这是一个讲述异次元怨念实体复仇的真人真事电影，夜深人静的街角中，突如其来的妖风扫起了落叶⋯⋯

15分钟后⋯⋯  
“这个主角被车撞到的特效不错哈哈哈。”Die开始没话找话。  
“嗯嗯，后面这个鬼吼也可以试试加进编曲。”薰欣赏Die的悟性。  
“大boss的皮衣好帅，同心圆意外地合适呢。”Toshiya思考了一下dirt的新款。  
“但这样虐狗狗好可怜啊⋯⋯”Shinya完全不能同意连人带狗发生车祸的事情。  
“⋯⋯”京默默地打了个哈欠。

40分钟后⋯⋯  
Toshiya：“薰桑⋯⋯”  
薰：“嗯？挺赞的是吧~哈哈哈。”  
Toshiya：“不觉得这个剧情太狗血吗？”  
Die：“是啊，那个鬼血盆大口好假！”但是好可怕啊啊啊啊啊⋯⋯！！已经浑身起鸡皮了好吗。  
Shinya：“chebu酱不喜欢这个电影⋯⋯”他抱着猴子背脊发凉，声音也有点不自然的发抖，“我觉得好像突然有一股风吹进来⋯⋯”。  
薰：“比这惊悚多的PV都拍过了不要那么胆小好吗哈哈哈哈⋯⋯”  
Toshiya指向薰身后，“不过我也觉得有风，而且还有妖瞳⋯⋯”  
大家一起看向薰身后的一片漆黑，门外一个光点伴着若有若无的烟雾晃晃荡荡地慢慢向他们飘来，突然门无声地打开，一阵冷风越门而入，若有若无的光影中，单眼的獠牙兽灵鼓动漂浮。  
“哇啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”一屋子人同时尖叫起来。  
砰啦啦啦啦⋯⋯烟雾随即四散。  
“F*ck！搞什么啊？”京拍亮了灯光，亮出了复眼獠牙妆，手中一杯美声润肺热茶连同手机早惊得撒了一地。  
“京酱你干嘛看电影也化妆啦。”Toshiya的爆米花桶不知所踪，爆米花倒是头发上还粘着几颗。  
“就是就是，吓死人啊。”Die拍拍胸口惊魂未定。  
“参考电影构思一下造型而已。”京不以为意。  
“京这个妆好酷！帮我也想一个吧。”薰笑了，看来吓一吓大家的精神都回来啦，这下子做新曲有干劲了。  
除了鼓手还连人带猴蜷缩在了沙发一角⋯⋯

于是看完电影大家（大概）继续努力地做新专辑啦。

 

end  
honyeshin（mayu）  
20160327


End file.
